


Set Me Free

by dani_rmor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Pentatonix
Genre: Pentatonix AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_rmor/pseuds/dani_rmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of a faraway galaxy travelled a lonely, rebel TimeLord searching for any way to gain redemption for his action. He called himself The Doctor for a reason that is not yet known by anyone except himself. He lost his family, his friends, and his home in an attempt to merely save them from the endless battle that is the TimeWar; continuous combat till the end of time itself. Frankly, all his attempts failed and now he spends eternity travelling by himself, the last TimeLord.</p><p>Across constellations and billions of galaxies, lived a young Nekron boy named Metachai. At the raw age of 83 years old, a child in his species’ eyes, he was abandoned by his parents and rejected by his loved ones. Now, Metachai scavenges for food in the worst of places. He is, and will forever be, the most wanted of his kind with a bounty on his head that could make someone rich with any currency.</p><p>When the paths of these two deserted aliens cross, who knows what will happen. Will they become friends or will they betray each other? Only time can tell, and that is something they both have a lot of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor soared through the dark, unexplored skies in his spaceship. He passed disassembled asteroids and forming stars, galaxies and constellations. With a jerk of his ship, he landed on a planet he hadn’t ventured to before.

“Nekron,” he read, staring at the console, “something new.”

He, slowly yet surely, opened the doors that lead to the uncharted land. Stepping outside, he was instantly drenched by a downfall of what seemed to be rain. The Doctor glanced around in search for someone, or even something, to talk to but he found himself standing alone in an alleyway.

He walked out to the street where hover cars sped past at an alarming rate, sending settled water from the ground splashing against his body. He cursed lightly under his breath as he walked towards the closest house a few blocks down.

All the buildings he passed looked abandoned and destroyed as if wrecked in a bad storm.

“Hey, you,” The Doctor heard someone call at him from a distance. He spun around to face the suspicious figure that was standing in the small space between two crumbling buildings. After a few moments of looking around in confusion, The Doctor started to walk towards the silhouette before him.

Walking at a moderate pace with little dorky sway, The Doctor approached the hidden man.

“Hello, I’m The Doctor. And you are…?” He curiously asked.

“That’s irrelevant,” the figure stated taking a step closer, revealing himself into the light.

The Doctor viewed the face and structure of the young man before him. They were almost the same height but age did not seem to affect the hooded man’s body, yet his eyes were old and had seen sadness. The Doctor saw in this young man what he doesn’t see in many; himself.

His cheekbones bulged from his thin facial features and his dark hair, parted to the right, was slicked down the left side of his face. His eyes, laced with long, thick eyelashes that trailed the dark rings from sleepless nights, glazed with a deep brown that had seen many years and hardship. His delicate eyebrows were perfectly arched; his right, trailed with two layers of piercings. A light beard went from his sideburns to his chin and around his luscious lips.

“Um, if you want,” the man started, “I mean need; I can show you to a place where you can get dried off and rest for a couple days.”

“Uh, sure. Thanks,” The Doctor stared blankly at the man, not even realizing what he had just agreed to. Snapping back to reality, he said, “but I need a name.”

The man rolled his eyes. “My name is Metachai. I was born of the Grassial family but grew up in the Hoyian’s. Is that all?”

The Doctor gazed into Metachai’s eyes, “Metachai is such a mouthful to say. I think I’ll call you ‘Mitch’ instead.”

 

The two leisurely approached one of the falling buildings.

Before walking in the door, The Doctor glanced at the chipped bricks and collapsing walls of the building he was about to enter. “What happened here?”

“A war between the Goods and Evils of my species.” He continued to explain with a great sadness in his voice, “My parents; the leaders of the Goods, left one day to go fight. They didn’t say anything to me about where they were going. They just left. I found out when it was too late where they went and what they did.

“If my species is exposed to even the smallest bit of radiation, our flesh will burn and shred us from within,” he glanced down at his bare feet. “And that’s what they did. They exposed the Evils to immense amounts of radiation, killing them off within seconds. While doing this, many of the Goods burned as well.” His voice trailed off making it almost impossible to hear. 

“Well, um, okay. Let’s go inside now,” The Doctor said breaking the awkward silence that was forming. Mitch gathered himself and headed inside to show The Doctor around. 

The inside looked nothing like the outside. It was clean and polished with a mix of red, blue, and purple drapes covering the pealing wallpaper along the walls. 

“Scootch, I’m home and I found someone outside who needs help.” A second later a much taller blond man came from out of another room. The sides of his head were shaved and had black, tattooed pattern. He was pale but his lips and fingers where tinted a dark black. There were triangular patterns scattered across his arms and face.

Suddenly, The Doctor was pushed against the wall behind him. The man that Mitch called ‘Scootch’ had a firm grip on The Doctor’s shoulders.

“Who are you and what do you want here, with us?” The man shook The Doctor causing him to wobble when the grip was released. 

“I’m The Doctor and I’m here for fun, I guess. I was just flying around in my TARDIS; that stands for ‘Time and Relative Dimensions in Space’; and I landed here,” he explained. 

The man scoffed and turned to whisper in Mitch’s ear, “You can’t really believe this façade?”

Mitch glanced over to The Doctor who was bouncing up and down, testing the structure of the building. “He doesn’t seem to be  _one of them_ …” his voice trailed, “Besides; I don’t even think he knows who I am.”

 

Mitch showed The Doctor around their abode. There were five of them who lived there; Mitch, Scootch, Kit, Avriate, and Kezin. They each had strange designs that patterned their faces.

Scootch and Kit, the twins, were both a sickish pale with blonde, almost white, hair yet Kit’s was long and streaked with green and black. Her eyelashes winged and had lime green eyes. But Scootch’s eyes were a dark blue that could be mistaken for black.

Avriate had a line of four spikes that started at his hair line to the bridge of his nose and had spikes lining his ears.  Beside his left eye there is a technological maze with strange symbols. His long hair was dreaded with wires and beads and pulled over his right shoulder.

Kezin looked half cyborg. His right side of his face was covered in crimson wires coated in metal and fused to his dark skin. His eyes burned a deep red and the palms of his hands where lined with green cords.

Mitch sat in his bedroom waiting for The Doctor to emerge from the bathroom. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach. He had only ever felt this when his parents left and never came back. He was anxious.

The Doctor walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and rubbing another in his hair.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll leave,” Mitch uttered, standing and running out of the room. He slammed the door shut and slid his back down against it.

_‘What is this? Why do I feel like this?’_  Mitch asked himself as his cheeks scorched a deep blue. Avriate came and sat beside Mitch.

“ _M,_  what’s wrong?”

“It’s The Doctor, Avi. I don’t even know his real name. I mean he’s really kind but I don’t know if I can trust him,” Mitch spilled his thoughts to the closest person he has to family. They met the year after Mitch was orphaned. He introduced Mitch to the Hoyian’s; Scootch and Kit’s family; who had raised the rest of them. 

“I think you need some time to think, Metachai,” Avi paused, hugging his friend. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

With that, Avi stood, gave Mitch a little wink, and walked away to let his friend gather his thoughts.

Mitch shook his head.

_‘What is this…’_


	2. Chapter 2

About twenty minutes later, The Doctor appeared from out of the bedroom. He wore a bright red blush upon his cheeks. Mitch stood before him before him; blue tinted his sharp cheek bones.

“Hey, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t think that you’d still be in the–” The Doctor was cut off by Mitch.

“No, look, I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I’m sorry.” Mitch bowed his head in shame. The Doctor walked up to Mitch and grabbed him in an awkward embrace. They stood there, in each other’s arms, for what seemed to last forever. As they pulled away, their faces were close, noses almost touching. The Doctor’s breath tickled Mitch’s cheeks, causing a smile to appear on both their faces. The taller man lightly gripped Mitch’s chin, tilting his head. They were so close, feeling the others heart beat against their chests.

The Doctor’s hand dropped and he stumbled backwards, mumbling to himself.

_“I can’t do this. What am I doing?”_  The Doctor hummed to himself sprinting out of the building. He passed the rest of the group outside, all with glazed looks spread on their faces. They tried calling after him, but he just ignored them. He could hear Mitch screaming for him.

The Doctor ran as fast as his legs could bear until he reached the alley where his TARDIS laid. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down and gathered himself. He looked up when he heard someone run into the alley. 

“Please just go away; I’m not in the mood to see you right now. Inside, I don’t know what tha–” He stopped talking and looked up to see Scootch and Avriate standing there.

“Hey, man, don’t sweat it. We just want to talk for a minute,” Scootch took a step closer to The Doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away remembering the first impression Scootch left.

The Doctor walked up to the TARDIS. Opening the door, he gestured for the two to follow. 

The others entered; wide eyed and in awe. 

Avi spoke first, “I-It’s b-bigger one th-the ins–”

“Yeah, I know. ‘ _Bigger on the inside_ ’. I get that a lot.” The Doctor sassily stated. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” His voice was soft, yet audible.

“Well as you may know already,  _‘Mitch’,_  as you call him, is a very sensitive person who has suffered greatly in his life,” Scootch started but Avi continued, “And he gets attached to people easily. It’s been a while since what happened with his parents– _”_

“Wait, what do you mean? I thought his parents died.”

Scootch took the lead of the conversation now, “That’s what Metachai has made himself believe so he doesn’t have to face the harsh reality.” He paused for a second consulting Avriate who nodded in response. “Metachai was brainwashed and murdered his parents.”

 

Mitch stood in awe between Kit and Kezin as the others chased The Doctor. His knees buckled and he collapsed, tears streaking his cheeks. 

“Why me? Why is it always me?” He screamed into his hands, rising back to his feet and sprinting inside with a slam of the door behind him.

Mitch curled up into a ball on his maroon duvet, internally screaming at himself. 

_“This is all my fault. Why do I always have to be so needy? I pushed him away. The one guy…wait I just met him. He could be using me. Why am I thinking this? Why am I so pathetic…”_

 

-

 

_“Metachai was brainwashed and murdered his parents.”_

“What? No that’s not right…h-he told me they were killed in a fight between Goods and Evils.” The Doctor stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling onto the console.  

“Did he tell you that?” He nodded letting his mind wonder.

_“Am I in lov– no wait– am I friends with a murderer? He’s a monster… I’m a monster. I killed my entire race. I am the LAST TimeLord…and it’s MY fault. I need m–”_ he broke from the thought, knowing where it was leading.

“I need to talk to Mitch…alone. Could you guys tell him to come here?” The two individuals nodded and exited the ship. Not long after, there was a light knock on the wooden door. He walked over to the set of doors, pausing, placing his forehead against it. The Doctor took a sharp breath and unlocked to only thing sealing them off from each other.

“It’s open,” he stepped back allowing Mitch to enter.

The younger man appeared from behind the gate with eyes of wonder and longing. The Doctor lifted his gaze from tip ends of his toes to the brown depths that are Mitch’s eyes. 

“Mitch, I–”

“No, look, I need to tell y–”

“No, listen to me. I didn’t mean to hurt you before. I was just,” he stopped to put his thoughts in order. “I was just scared…”

“…of what?”

“…of you,” Mitch locked their eyes, both on the border of crying. “Mitch, from the moment I met you, I saw something in you that I was scared of– that I  _am_ scared of; myself.”

 

A week passed after their little heart to heart and they became closer.

Mitch stood, gazing at himself in the full size mirror in his room. He wore black, leather pants with his daily black shawl.

He looked at himself reflection, trying to style his dark hair. One little piece strayed from the rest and fell in the strict gap between his eyebrows. Sighing, he stopped his efforts in failure. 

Mitch looked past himself in the mirror to catch the gaze of the man behind him. He turned around and put a finger on The Doctor's chest, slowly pushing him out of the room. 

"My room. My space. My privacy," with that, Mitch slammed the door in The Doctor's face and continued to prepare for the day.

Outside the room, stood a smirking Doctor. Over the time they had spent together, he had warmed up to Mitch and started to feel something towards him. 

_"Mitch..."_ The Doctor thought repetitively. Whenever someone would ask him something or speak to him, he would never acknowledge them. 

_"I need to talk to Mitch..."_

The early morning slowly descended into afternoon, then evening. The six of them sat on the deep blue carpet that lined the living room floors. Kit sat under her brother's protection having a light conversation as Avi and Kezin played a version of cards to their left. 

Mitch sat beside The Doctor and studied his actions carefully. The Doctor pulled a pair black, rounded reading glasses from his blazer pocket. His eyes shifted to the book in his hand while placing the spectacles on the bridge of his nose. Mitch's eyes widened as he saw the detailed pages with small print. 

"Read to me," he said quietly and needy. The emeralds of The Doctor's eyes met Mitch's, agreeing to continue. 

"Kissed By An Angel, a Melody Malone Mystery," The Doctor started. A page turned into chapters and neither of them realized when they sat alone in the room. The Doctor's voice faded until he stopped completely. He noticed that Mitch's eyes had shut and he was cuddled into The Doctor's shoulder. 

Lifting the younger man into his arms, He carried Mitch into his bedroom. Placing him gently on his soft bed, The Doctor left a feather light kiss on Mitch's forehead and began to exit the room. His hand rested on the door knob when he hear a whisper from behind him, "Please stay."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Please stay."_

The Doctor's hand dropped from the knob as he turned to face Mitch, his face slightly visible in the dark room. Mitch's eyes were wide and had a playful smile upon his lips.

The Doctor swayed lightly, walking over and cupping Mitch's cheek in his hands. He crouched down in front of the bed the other sat cross legged on. Mitch gazed into The Doctor's forested eyes, resting his forehead on the one in front of him. Their breath glazed the other's skin like a gentle breeze in the night. Both men felt lust and passion yet neither acted upon their feelings. 

The Doctor's hands slowly released Mitch's face in realization of his emotions. Mitch's eyes caught his change of state. 

"Please. I know you want this; us... I want it too..."

The Doctor looked back to Mitch's chestnut eyes with affection. His hands placed on Mitch's shoulders, pushing him down onto the cushioned bed. Their noses brushed causing short giggles to escape their lips. 

The Doctor's hand grazed over Mitch's clothed chest and rested it on his hip, pressing gently. A smirk appeared on Mitch's devilish face. 

"Are you sure about this?" The Doctor questioned Mitch but mainly questioning himself. Mitch bit his lip and raises off the bed  up to The Doctor's ear. 

"Fuck me, daddy," Mitch whispered in a seductive voice, licking The Doctor's ear. "I want you to make me scream."

The Doctor let out a deep, and clearly aroused, moan as Mitch nibbled his earlobe. The Doctor gave into his desires and pressed his lips firmly the the pink, luscious ones beneath him. Both of their heart rates increased with every breath. Their heads clouded with hunger and craving. 

The Doctor's knee slid up and gently caressed the sensitive, throbbing part between Mitch's legs earning a heavy moan from the man beneath him.

The kiss became harder, filling with sexual desire. Mitch's hands reached to The Doctor's shoulders, removing his blazer and unbuttoning his white shirt. His gentle fingers grazed the surface of The Doctor's bare chest and hooking around the top of his pants, teasing entry. 

The Doctor stopped in confusion and embarrassment. "I've never done _this_ before," he said gesturing to Mitch, then back to himself. 

"Don't worry, hon. Mommy will show you how it's done." With that, Mitch flipped them over and sat with one of his legs on either side of The Doctor's hips. Unlatching both their pant buttons, Mitch's hand slowly yet confidently slid under The Doctor's thin, straining underwear and gripped his long member. He nudged The Doctor's tip with his thumb, causing a little release of his man juice (tehehe).

A deep moan escaped The Doctor's throat as Mitch shed his pants and took his perky member between the luscious lips. Mitch hummed causing shiver's to trail The Doctor's spine. Mitch lowered his mouth down the large limb and ascended back up, releasing with a pop. 

Mitch climbed off the bed, removing his pants revealing his own little problem. He grabbed a small, almost empty, bottle from his dresser, making his way back to the bed. He climbed back onto The Doctor, lathering his manhood from top to bottom. 

Mitch propped himself up above the fairly raised Doctor and slowly eased onto him beginning to ride. Their actions became quicker and more needy. 

"Oh...m-my...g– I've n-never f-felt th-is g-good..." The Doctor's breath heavy with every hip buckle into Mitch. 

"Fuck! You're so b-big." Mitch reached his climax as he felt The Doctor's body go limb beneath him and a warm sensation fill his throbbing body. Mitch collapsed on The Doctor's sweaty chest and pulled the covers over them. 

"I love you," Mitch quietly panted.

"I–" The Doctor faded into a deep sleep but Mitch knew how that sentence would end.

 

Morning rose and The Doctor's eyes slowly fluttered open. Rolling over, he felt Mitch's warmth beside his exposed body. He jumped slightly feeling the soft skin against his. The memories of the previous night filled his ancient mind. 

He remembered every inch of Mitch's body. Every moan that escaped his mouth. But he remembered nothing more than the last thing Mitch exclaimed before they fell into lustrous sleep. _"I love you."_

Mitch tussled beside The Doctor, pressing their bodies together. 

"Mitch," The Doctor whispered. "Mitch?"

Mitch groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Hi," he stated groggily. The Doctor placed a feather light kiss on the other man's temple. 

"I don't know if I told you last nigh–"

"Told me wha–"

"I love you." It took everything The Doctor had to say that. He let out a sigh. He continued, "so what _are_ we?"

"Anything you want us to be."

The Doctor thought for a second, "I don't really want anything official yet..." he stopped. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ He thought to himself. 

"I'm okay with that."

 

They climbed out of bed putting on enough clothes. The Doctor wore a striped blue and black tank top with lose checkered pants whereas Mitch wore nothing but tinted gold pants which gently rested along his _V_ line. 

Mitch stood at the mirror fixing his hair. The Doctor grabbed his visible hips and pressed his front against Mitch's back. 

"I'm hungry," Mitch stated, spinning around making The Doctor stumble backwards. Laughter filled the air. 

"Okay. Allons-y," Mitch stared blankly at The Doctor. "It means 'Lets go'."

A smile spread across Mitch's face as he grabbed The Doctor's hand and pulled him out of the room. They walked hand in hand down the hallway and into the kitchen where the rest of the group rested. Mitch pulled away from The Doctor's grip when Avi noticed their gripped hands.

Everyone sat around their large table and started to eat the warm breakfast that Kezin made. 

"So guys," Avi started, aiming it towards The Doctor and Mitch, "I heard some noises coming from Metachai's room last night so I decided to just walk around the house to see if everything was okay-"

Mitch shot a look between The Doctor and Avi. 

He continued, "and that's when I noticed that The Doctor wasn't in the guest room." Avi looked towards The Doctor with a little smirk. His gaze shifted to Mitch, who mouthed _"Don't"_ to him. 

"So I was on my way back to my room when I heard a sound of distress coming from Metachai's room again. As I walked past I decided to look in to see if everything was alright in there," Avi tried to conceal his slight giggles. "And let's just say, Metachai really knows how to put that mouth to use–" 

Mitch coughed loudly and rose from his seat, making everyone stare towards him. 

"You know what, Avi? Just shut up. You had your chance with me so just save it," Mitch shouted at one of his best friends and made a dramatic exit. The Doctor sat paralyzed in his seat, not knowing what he just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and The Doctor had become closer with the group and especially with Mitch. They decided, after Avi's little announcement to them all, that they should tell the others about their feelings towards each other. Kit, Scootch and Kezin were pleased and all believed that they predicted it from the beginning whereas Avi was still unimpressed with them.

 

It had been just over a month since The Doctor first met all of them and he was considering asking Mitch to go and travel unknown and far away lands with him. The Doctor truly loved Mitch and cared for him with all of his two hearts.

 

The Doctor paced in the TARDIS waiting upon Mitch's arrival. He told Mitch to meet him in there in a half an hour yet he was still nervous about what he was going to say.

A loud ringing noise emerged from the flashing console that read "INCOMING CALL". The Doctor pulled down on a leaver allowing a face to appear on the screen. The face belonged to a pale, female humanoid with white hair and glowing, crimson eyes. Stood on either side of her were two rhinocerid humanoids with large suits of armour and thick weapons.

 

"Well hello there," The Doctor stated to the three familiar faces on the screen. "What is so urgent that the Shadow Architect, herself, and two of her Judoon army men have to call me in the middle of the day?"

The lady's stern voice erupted from the console speakers, "Some of our troops have witnessed you with one of our most wanted claims. Whether or not you know him, just know he is dangerous and you are warned not to get too close. He is deadly. His friends are not to be trusted either. They are controlled by him. He is their authority. He tells him what to do and when to do it. He had murdered thousands and is considered to be more wanted than you, Doctor.

"His name is Metachai Grassial and you are to bring him to us."

Just then the TARDIS door opened and a delicate Mitch entered with curiosity spread upon his light features, "Hello?"

The eerie voice continued, "He is the one and only redemption for your dark soul in this bitter world."

 

_"He is the one and only redemption for your dark soul in this bitter world."_

 

These words echoed in The Doctor’s mind over and over again. The console screen dimmed as The Doctor’s world began to spin. His allowed his legs to crumble beneath him as his eyes fell dark and his mind clouded with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

 

Then suddenly the world fell dark…

 

~

 

The Doctor’s eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness. He immediately darted awake realizing he was no longer in the TARDIS. A sharp pain raced down his spine as he sat up from his current lying position. He glanced round there room. He recognized it…

 

The guest room…he thought, thinking back to when he saw it on the first day he met Mitch.

 

Mitch! His mind raced with horrible thoughts as to what had happened before he passed out.

 

Suddenly the door to the room opened, revealing an exhausted Mitch. The Doctor’s eyes trailed Mitch’s body. He gazed at the changed aspects on his lover. His hair was different. It was pushed back exposing the, usually covered, left side of his face. A pair of thick glasses lay on the perfectly arched bridge of his nose making him look more innocent than usual.

 

Mitch smiled and began to walk closer to The Doctor.

 

“Hey, babe,” Mitch started. “How are you feeling?”

 

Mitch’s smile quickly faded seeing The Doctor’s reaction to his presence. He rushed forwards and sat on the edge of the guest bed. The Doctor winced as he quickly pushed himself away from Mitch.

 

“Love, what’s wrong?” The Doctor cringed as Mitch spoke.

 

“I- I just need some time right now,” The Doctor murmured, standing then falling back in pain.

 

“Oh g- are you okay? Please let me help.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” The Doctor sternly demanded, pushing Mitch’s hands away from him. The Doctor slowly and sorely pulled himself to his feet. Mitch bowed his head and walked out the door. As he did so, he passed Avi who gave Mitch a playful smirk. Mitch rolled his eyes and pushed past Avi.

 

“I hope you lovers are okay.” Avi looked towards a furious Doctor with a mischievous smile and continued, “I would never wish for anything bad to happen to you two.”

 

With that, Avi scoffed and walked away leaving The Doctor in the room, alone.

 

~

 

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and gloomily walked in. He punched in the coordinates to the Shadow Proclamation seeking answers.

 

The TARDIS landed on the combination of asteroids with a jerk. The Doctor disembarked from his ship and walked towards the, now facing him, Shadow Architect. She greeted him with a smile and a bow but The Doctor did not care for politeness at this moment. He clenched her chin in his taut grip.

 

“What do you want with Metachai?” The Doctor spat at her.

 

“She wants to kill me,” a small voice emerged from behind the TARDIS doors. “She wants to rip me limb from limb and torture me.”

 

Mitch stepped into the light as The Doctor released his hand to face the small fragile figure walking towards him.

 

“No, Mitch! You can’t be here,” The Doctor put his hand on Mitch’s chest, pressing slightly. Mitch gazed into The Doctor’s eyes as he lowered the hand against his chest.

 

“But Miss ‘Shadow Architect’, the real question to be asking you is: how did you find me? I hid in the most disturbing and dirty of places yet you still managed to track me down.”

 

The Shadow Architect raised her deep, flaming eyes with a wide grin upon her face, “Maybe you should find better people to hang out with.” A dark silhouette appeared behind her. “Someone you called a friend; one of your little ‘dummies’.” The unidentified figure began to approach them. “He works for us now.” The shadow stepped into the light.

 

Gasps released from Mitch and The Doctor as they saw the figure emerge.

 

“His name is Avriate Kaplan.”

 

Mitch had anger boiling through his veins. His face burned a bright red, furious at someone whom he thought was his friend. Mitch’s hand slid down from its current position of gripping The Doctor’s tricep to linking his fingers with The Doctor’s. 

 

“How could you do this to me? I’m your friend,” Mitch had tears welling in his eyes. He gripped The Doctor’s hand tightly, running his thumb over their alternating knuckles.

 

Avi stared blankly at Mitch with a dead gaze, “You’re my mission.”

 

The Doctor pulled Mitch behind him, protecting his love from Avi who was approaching them while pulling a large blade from his belt.

 

“I will kill you too if you don’t move out of the way,” Avi’s pace increased to almost a run. 

 

The Doctor winced expecting the sharp dagger to pierce through his quickly beating hearts. He slowly released his scrunched eyes that soon after filled with pain and tears at the sight before him. 

 

“No. No. No. No, please, Mitch. No,” The Doctor cried at the sight of his love’s pained face in front of him. Blood gushed from Mitch’s stomach as Avi pulled the blade from his back.

 

Mitch cupped The Doctor’s face and whispered, “I love you,” before his body fell limp in The Doctor’s arms. The Doctor gently placed Mitch’s dying body on the ground while still holding their bodies close. 

 

“Ow- eek-” Mitch winced as The Doctor put his hand over his open wound to try and slow the bleeding.

 

“Mitchie, oh, my Mitchie, p- please don’t leave me. I n- need you, Mitch,” The Doctor stammered letting tears stream his face. 

 

Mitch’s eyes started to flutter as he spoke softly, holding onto his last strands of life, “I’ll always be with you, my love. Go l-live your life. T-travel the stars and when you’re a-,” Mitch coughed, a little dribble of blood escaping his slightly parted lips. “‒when you’re alone s-staring up into the m-many galaxies, th-think of me.”

 

“Metachai, I love you.”

 

“D-doctor, I-” Mitch’s eyes rolled back into his head, his eyelashes fluttering, as his body fell completely limp and his head falling back. The Doctor pulled Mitch’s lifeless body up to his, cradling it in his arms. He placed kisses all along Mitch’s limber face finally planting a hard one on his blue lips. 

 

The Doctor’s clouded eyes rose from their view on Mitch up to Avi standing above them. He released the inert body of his lover and stood up.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The Doctor yelled at Avi, pushing him against the wall behind him. He placed his hands on Avi’s chin, raising it to the ceiling. The Doctor’s thumbs dug into Avi’s neck as he continued to push his head up higher.

 

“I was doing my job,” Avi struggled to produce words through his clenched jaw.

 

“A murderer deserves the pain he inflicts on others…” The Doctor gripped the sides of Avi’s face and pressed the pads of his thumbs into his eye sockets. Avi released a pained growl as blood started to pour down his face. The Doctor squeezed Avi’s head to the point of his nails drawing blood as he scraped them down his scalp. He released seizing Avi’s body, letting it fall to the ground. The Doctor walked over to Mitch, crouched down beside his cold figure and caressed his cheek.

 

“…and I live with that pain every day.” 


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last letter from The Doctor to Metachai

Dear Metachai,

 

I know this is useless and you are never going to be reading this but I just feel like I need some way to talk to you even if I not really am. So, here goes nothing...

 

Mitch, I miss you so much. It's been so long since I lost you. I've done so many stupid things and I feel like I lost myself. I know the time we had was short and didn't last long but it was authentic. You completed me. I feel that without you I'm not me. You helped me, a lonely murderer dying on the inside from all the pain I inflicted on others.

 

I need you, Mitchie. I need to feel your skin against mine again. I crave your gentle pink lips against mine as we whisper sweet things to each other. I want to hold your fragile body against me as we fall deeply in love with each other over and over again.

 

I miss you.

 

I love you.

 

Please come back to me, my love. I'm falling apart without you.

 

When we first met, there was something about you that I couldn't place. But as soon as gave me one of your award winning smiles it lit a spark that ignited my heart. I fell in love with you and I kept falling in love with you again and again until your last moments. Everything about you made my hearts leap from my chest and I love you so much. Your eyes sparkled like the night skies and your hair was always perfectly combed down the side of your perfectly sculpted face.

 

Oh my god, Mitch, I'll never see you again.

 

Now, I'll never see that amazing smile that could lift hearts again. And I'll never hear your little laugh as a tickled your sides again. I'll never be able to touch your warm skin again. I just want you to take me into your loving arms. And place your head on my beating hearts. Please come back, Mitch.

 

You helped me break from the tight shackles that sealed my hearts away from love. Your life was the light that guided me home. You held me close and put all my broken pieces together.

 

Together, forever, right? Only if I could do it, Mitchie. Only if I wasn't weak and cowardly, we could be together. Only if my hand would pull the trigger that my mind is screaming for it to do. Oh, Mitch, what I would do to merely see you again.

 

Oh, my Mitch, I still remember your last moments. As your eyes swelled and you let the tears stream down you pale cheeks. As blood slowly pooled in your mouth and you began coughing it out. Everything went in slow motion and my world crumbled as your eyes began to flutter back into your head and your body began to fade. Mitch, I watched as your soul left your body and drifted away leaving me to sob alone with your corps; a mere remanence of yourself, in my arms.

 

Mitch, I don't know how many times I've said this and how many more I will. Please come back. I miss you. I love you.

 

You saved me from myself and helped me break free from my own restraints.

 

Metachai, you set me free.

 

The Doctor.

 

xoxoxo I miss you


End file.
